russelfandomcom-20200213-history
106.7 Energy FM Sked
Schedule Monday-Friday (every Thursday: Throwback Thursday, classic hits all day) 3:am - Tina Arena - Burn BLACK YAMAHA PIANO 3:am - Tina Arena - On MTV`s Live and Loud 3:am - Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me 4:am - EWTN World Youth Day 1993 4:am The Jubilee Song.wmv 4:am Lord Heal Our Land by Jamie Rivera 4:am Only Selfless Love by Jamie Rivera 4:30am - The First Joyful Mysteries The Annunciation 4:30am - The Second Joyful Mysteries The Visitation 4:30am - The Third Joyful Mysteries The Nativity 4;30am - The Fourth Joyful Mysteries The Presentation 4:30am - The Fifth Joyful Mysteries The Finding In The Temple 4:30am - The First Sorrowful Mysteries The Agony In The Garden 4:30am - The Second Sorrowful Mysteries The Scourging at the Pillar 4:30am - The Third Sorrowful Mysteries The Crowning with thorns 4:30am - The Fourth Sorrowful Mysteries The Carrying of the cross 4:30am - The Fifth Sorrowful Mysteries The Crucifixion 4:30am - The First Glorious Mysteries The Resurrection 4:30am - The Second Glorious Mysteries The Ascension 4:30am - The Third Glorious Mysteries The Descent of the holy spirit 4:30am - The Fourth Glorious Mysteries The Assumption 4:30am - The Fifth Glorious Mysteries The Coronation 4:30am - The First Luminous Mysteries The Baptism in the jordan 4:30am - The Second Luminous Mysteries The Wedding at cana 4:30am - The Third Luminous Mysteries Proclammation of the Kingdom 4:30am - The Fourth Luminous Mysteries The Transfiguration 4:30am - The Fifth Luminous Mysteries Insitution of the Eucharist : 5 am - Breakfast On Air (Lindsay Mada) : 5:30am - Nang Dahil Sa Pag Ibig By Tootsie Guevara : 5:31am - Tina Arena - Burn BLACK YAMAHA PIANO : 5:31am - Tina Arena - Burn - YAMAHA EXTENDED : 5:33am - Tina Arena - Burn - YAMAHA EXTENDED : 8 am - Tagabulabog ng Buong Universe! (Mr. Fu) : 12 nn - LOL Love On Lines (Barbie Q) : 3 pm - Merienda Madness (Sheena Ngag) (with Topsikat, daily top 5 countdown, Monday-Wednesdays; and the weekly top 10 on Fridays) : 4:pm - Nang Dahil Sa Pag Ibig By Tootsie Guevara : 4:pm - Tina Arena - Burn BLACK YAMAHA PIANO : 4;pm - Tina Arena - On MTV`s Live and Loud : 4:pm - Tina Arena - Burn - YAMAHA EXTENDED : 4:pm - Burn Tina Arena - Perth Telethon 1997 : 4:pm - Burn By Tina Arena MP4 : 4:pm - Tina Arena - On MTV`s Live and Loud : 4;pm - Ashley Claire Show Slide MP4 Burn By Tina Arena : 4:pm - Tina Arena - On MTV`s FAST FORWARD : 4:pm - Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There : 4;pm My Destiny JIM BRICKMAN AND JORDAN HILL : 4:pm Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me : 6 pm - Eat All You Ken (Ken Ton) : 9 pm - Swabe All Night (Gina Tan) (Mon-Thurs) : Friday Dance Party (club remix music) (Gina Tan with live remixes) (Friday) : 9:30pm - Digmaan Lusob Mola (Prinsipe Mola and Lloyd Mara) : 10:00pm - Nang Dahil Sa Pag Ibig by Tootsie Guevarra : 10:30pm - Tina Arena - Burn BLACK YAMAHA PIANO : 10:30pm - Tina Arena - Burn BLACK YAMAHA EXTENDED : 10:30pm - Burn By Tina Arena MP4 : 10:30pm - Burn Tina Arena MAR 4 2018 : 11:00pm - Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There : 11:30pm - My Destiny Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill : 12;00mn - Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me : 2 am to 5 am - It’s A Beautiful Day (Boni Bonnivie and Chaross Pempengco) Saturday : 12 mn - Pinoy Playbor : 6 am - Pinoy Playbor with Ken Ton : 9 am - Pinoy Playbor : 6 pm - K-Pop Sarap with Barbie Q : 9 pm - BJ-OKE (Brother Joe) : 12 mn to 5 am : 10:00pm Nang Dahil Sa Pag IBig by tootsie Guevara 10:00pm AB I Want to spend my lifetime loving you Marc Anthony piano cover 10:30pm Mariah Carey- hero 11:00pm The Gift Jim Brickman and Martina Mcbride 11:30pm Bryan Adams - Everything I Do I Do It For You Sunday : 5 am - 106.70s (Kenji) : 9 am to 3:45 pm - Music automation : 4:pm Nang Dahil Sa Pag IBIG BY TOOTSIE GUEVARRA : 4:00pm AB I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You Marc Anthony Piano Cover : 4:30pm Mariah Carey - Hero : 5;00pm The Gift Jim Brickman : 5:30pm Bryan Adams - Everything I DO I DO IT FOR YOU : 10:00pm Nang Dahil Sa Pag IBig by tootsie Guevara : 10:00pm AB I Want to spend my lifetime loving you Marc Anthony piano cover : 10:30pm Mariah Carey- hero : 11:00pm The Gift Jim Brickman and Martina Mcbride : 11:30pm Bryan Adams - Everything I Do I Do It For You : 10:00pm - Nang Dahil Sa Pag Ibig by Tootsie Guevarra 10:30pm - Tina Arena - Burn BLACK YAMAHA PIANO 10:30pm - Tina Arena - Burn BLACK YAMAHA EXTENDED 10:30pm - Burn By Tina Arena MP4 10:30pm - Burn Tina Arena MAR 4 2018 11:00pm - Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There 11:30pm - My Destiny Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill 12;00mn - Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me :